


Yes, Baby.

by KuriDoodleDoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Lance, Lance/Shiro - Freeform, M/M, Top Shiro, sex after a long day, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriDoodleDoo/pseuds/KuriDoodleDoo
Summary: Lance and Shiro both had decently tiring days, but they know just the solution. A hot bath. Some soft kisses. And maybe a bit of personal time.





	Yes, Baby.

It started in the bath. It started out innocent. Just loving touches here, soft kisses there, sweet words in each ear. Rough, calloused hands against smooth tan skin. Lance didn’t have a single complaint in the world. Shiro had climbed into the tub first, spreading his legs apart and putting his arms up on the sides so that Lance would have space in the floral scented bath. He’d undressed and climbed in without hesitation, sinking down slowly into the hot water and sighing away the day’s frustrations and stress. Once fully seated, Lance leaned back against Shiro’s chest, tilting his head back as well so he could look up at his lover. Shiro wasn’t looking back at him, so Lance tried to guess what he was thinking about. He let his gaze fall from Shiro’s eyes, down the sharp lines of Shiro’s face. The tip of his nose, which according to Lance, was the best feature of Shiro’s face. Other than his eyes of course. And his lips, and jawline- okay maybe every feature of Shiro’s face was the best one.

“Lance..?” Shit. Caught. Lance had a tendency to zone out while staring at Shiro. He was just so beautiful. Illegally so. It couldn’t really be helped. Lance had no choice but to stare at the beauty that was his boyfriend. _His fiance._ He forgot sometimes.

“Nothing. Just staring…” Lance reached up slowly, cupping Shiro’s cheek, then sliding his hand up into his soft white hair. It sort of stuck to his wet fingers, Lance frowned. “You look tired. Drop dead gorgeous, but tired.” Lance dropped his hand back into the water, accidentally splashing the two of them. Shiro was the first to crack a small laugh, Lance followed soon after. Shiro had a contagious laugh- no one could resist, even if they were the butt of the joke. Once Shiro let one little giggle out it was game over for anyone in the vicinity.

“Long day.” On hard days, he didn’t speak much. So Shiro gave his short answer, his left hand coming up from Lance’s hip and moving slowly up his torso. He stopped short to press his fingers into muscles he knew were sore from a day’s work. Lance groaned. “But we aren’t going to worry about that. We are going to live-”

“-in the here and now. I know…” Shiro had told Lance a million times. _Stop worrying about a year ago. A month ago. A minute ago. You can’t change whatever’s already happened, but you can take control of this moment. If you worry about yesterday’s problem, you’re going to miss today’s solution. We are going to live in the here and now._ And boy did he try to live by those wise words, but it was so difficult sometimes. Lance found himself resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder, nuzzling into the scars with his cheek. He liked the way the felt most days.

Shiro stopped his hand again, this time at Lance’s chest, pulling him into a tight one-armed hug. He pressed soft kisses against Lance’s head, cheek, forehead, whatever he could reach without leaning too terribly far got kissed. Shiro had no intentions of washing up in this bath. They could just shower tomorrow. This was to relieve sore muscles, soak away tense emotions before bed. He knew Lance held the same intentions, seeing as though neither of them even reached for soaps of any kind. Simply bath oils and bubbles. He pressed two fingers under Lance’s chin and tipped it up, gazing over his face for longer than he probably should’ve. “I love you.”

As soon as the bath water grew room temperature, the two men silently agreed it was time to get out. Lance pulled the drain plug with his toes, kicking it up and out of the bath, onto the floor. Which Shiro was audibly unhappy about, but he’d just pick it up later. He always did. They toweled off lazily, Lance pulling on only an oversized, peach-colored sweatshirt, which stopped a few inches below his bum. Shiro opted for some loose-fitting gym shorts that he typically used for workouts, but wearing them to bed wasn’t horrible either.

Their bathroom connected directly to their bedroom. To the left of the bathroom door, the flat screen was mounted on the wall. Underneath the TV was their entertainment stand with various movies and video games. All currently homeless seeing as though Lance continuously neglected to put them back in their cases. Another thing that Shiro would fix later, and grumble about now. The California king sized bed- which surprisingly was _not_ Lance’s idea- sat slightly off center, pushed up against the wall just across from the bathroom door. It faced the TV, that way Lance could watch his shows or play games before bed.

Shiro sat down in a small black rocking chair to the left of the bed, and Lance kneeled between his knees. Shiro didn’t wait long to run his hands through Lance’s damp hair, curling his fingers around the strands. Not too tight, but enough to let Lance know who’s boss. They kissed quietly, slowly, eyes closing with each kiss, reopening each time they pulled back to gaze at each other. Shiro kept pulling Lance in for the next kiss whenever he would pull back again.

“You’re beautiful.” Shiro lightly sucked on Lance’s bottom lip, opening his eyes to watch saliva dribble down just a bit before he leaned again to lick it up. “You’re so perfect, Lance.” He had both of his hands down now on Lance’s lower back, pulling the younger man impossibly close. “You’re going to kill your knees like this…"

“And you’re going to let me.” When Shiro huffed, Lance bit down on his own bottom lip for a moment before leaning for more kisses, which gradually turned quicker, yet not rushed. They had nowhere to be. They had no more responsibilities for the rest of the night. There was no reason to rush this at all. Lance let his fingers glide up the outside of each of Shiro’s thighs, squeezing when he got to the thickest part of them. He felt a tingling heat creep from his shoulders down his spine, bringing his hips closer to Shiro. Lance let Shiro grip the longer parts of his hair, atop his head, tilting his head back to further expose his neck. Lance thought for sure Shiro was going to bite down on his flesh, but he was pleasantly surprised by a soft kiss, hardly there at all. It made Lance’s stomach feel hot, the heat spreading along the rest of his lower belly. Lance moved his hands further up Shiro’s legs, licking his own lips when his fingertips had pushed under the gym shorts. Despite the slow and gentle trace of lips against his neck, Lance was startled when Shiro quickly snatched his wrists and lifted them up. Shiro made direct eye contact with Lance as he kissed each wrist with the same gentleness as his neck.

“You really ought to listen to me more often.” Shiro placed Lance’s hands back down on his legs, but further up than they were beforehand. Lance squeezed his thighs as Shiro pulled him back in for lazy kisses. Shiro switched back and forth between holding his waist and holding his neck. When Lance reached for Shiro’s waistband, Shiro pulled back from the kisses and lifted Lance’s hand up to kiss each finger. ‘You’re awfully impatient…” He let the hand go again, and Lance moved his hands up Shiro’s broad chest, trying to move away to kiss his neck but Shiro kept dragging him back up for kisses. He held Lance’s chin still, tilting his head to the side and licking his lip, kissing it quickly after.

“Can’t help it, you do all these things, then want me to be patient..?” Lance laughed softly while Shiro smoothed both human and robotic hands down Lance's back and gently squeezed his ass, teasing the sweatshirt up a few times but always letting it drop back down. Lance reached up to wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck, sighing softly when Shiro groaned.

Shiro ducked his head under Lance’s arm, leaving Lance partially bent over his shoulder. He slapped Lance's ass gently a few times, just to watch it jiggle. He moved back up, pulling the edge of Lance’s sweatshirt up to his waist now, leaving it there finally as he groped and rubbed his perfect ass. He couldn’t praise him enough for how gorgeous his rear was. And it wasn’t something he was just blessed with, he worked for it. He worked out, shaping his body to perfection. Although Shiro couldn’t complain beforehand either, Lance’s body was always beautiful to him.

As soon as the sweatshirt came up, Lance whined and pushed his bum out, sort of presenting it as a treat Shiro could have if he was good. Lance let Shiro have his fun, for now, wiggled his ass in Shiro’s hands, kissed and bit at his neck, whispered naughty nothings into his ear until Shiro stopped and leaned back on his elbow, making a slight show of adjusting himself in his shorts. Lance was giddy now. He knew what that ‘adjusting’ meant. And he knew he was oh so willing to give it. He leaned forward, kissing at Shiro’s chest, down his abdomen, biting and sucking on his hip. The meat around Shiro’s hips, to Lance, was the best meat. Extra fun for leaving small bruises and bite marks where no one can see, but Shiro can definitely feel. When he finished leaving hickies around one hip, he moved to the next, palming Shiro’s cock through his shorts until the older man was groaning and tilting his head back. “Give it to me.” Lance popped back up, looking at Shiro with a small smile.

Shiro pushed Lance back a little further and stood up to take his shorts off. Before he could even hook his thumbs in the waistband, Lance was already mouthing at his erection through the fabric. Shiro had to curl his fingers into Lance’s hair and pull him away for him to stop. “Calm down. Maybe I should make you wait so you can cool off-”

“No! No, I’ll be good..” Lance frowned, and Shiro couldn’t possibly say no to that face.

Shiro bent down to kiss him, kiss the tip of his nose, and Lance dared to open his mouth expectantly, his ocean blue’s wide and begging. Shiro smirked, gathering saliva in his own mouth, letting it drip from his tongue onto Lance’s. And Lance chased it, greedy little thing. Shiro kissed him harder this time but gently held his head. “You’re filthy, you know that?” Shiro let him go again, pushing his shorts down, cock springing up to hit the bottom of Lance’s chin and he smirked, sitting back down on the edge of the chair while Lance desperately reached for him.

Staying on his knees, Lance leaned forward to kiss and nibble on Shiro’s now bare thighs, stroking slowly, squeezing the dick in his left hand. His right hand locked with Shiro’s left, grounding the two of them. “Do you want me to suck it..?”

Shiro smirked and laughed softly. “Of course I want you to suck it..” He bucked his hips once to prove his point.

“And what if I say no?” Lance looked up, giving Shiro’s cock a squeeze before Shiro grabbed his throat, pulling their faces close, less than half an inch between them.

“Then I’ll force you…” There was a moment of silence before they were both smiling and kissing again, Shiro releasing his hold on Lance’s neck. Shiro would never hurt Lance, but Lance liked the thought of it so occasionally Shiro indulged him. Without much coaxing, Lance had those pretty lips wrapped around Shiro’s cock, and there was no better moment than this. Shiro gingerly placed his hands in Lance's hair, doing everything in his power not to push his head down. Though he absolutely wanted to. Of course he did. One of his top five favorite sounds was Lance choking on his cock, followed by the desperate slurp as he came up for air. The other four were also different sounds Lance made- but if he thought about them now this may end sooner than he wanted.

Lance looked up with only his eyes as he went down on Shiro, closing them tight when he went further down than he meant to. He moved off of Shiro’s cock, stroking it quickly now and giving some attention to the base of it with kisses and little kitten-licks. Shiro pushed Lance’s hand out of the way and stroked himself slowly. He didn’t want this to go by too fast. He wanted to watch, force Lance to be patient for once. When Lance went back down on him, he sat up a bit to support himself on his hand rather than his elbow, leaning a bit to the left so he could watch himself disappear into Lance’s mouth while the other man bobbed up and down a little faster now. When Lance choked a bit, Shiro’s head rolled back and he moaned short and soft and sweet, gripping the arms of the chair he was on. He started rolling his hips, letting soft moans and sighs slip out here and there to let Lance know he was doing a good job. He held the back of Lance’s head while he began to fuck his mouth, whispering hardly audible words. “So good, you’re so good…”

Shiro caved a little bit, holding Lance’s head down when he started to choke, eyes closing and head tilted back while his gorgeous _fiance_ gagged on him and gripped his thighs. He let Lance up, that slurp, and licked his lips. “Ah...am I getting better~?” Lance was breathing heavier, trying to catch his breath. He had tears in his eyes, most likely from the gagging.

“Yes, baby...you’re so so good, you’re perfect.”  Shiro sighed, when Lance went back down on him, leaning back into the black chair and fucking his mouth quicker, moaning Lance’s name and holding the sides of his head. His fingers tucked into soft brown hair, his thumbs caressed Lance’s ears, every little touch meant to tell Lance how _good_ he was doing. How _perfect_ he was. How _beautiful_ he looked right now.

At some point Shiro held still again and let Lance take control, watching him move up and down, going back and forth between sucking his cock to sucking his balls, licking anything he could reach. Shiro stopped him before he was going to cum, biting his lip and smoothing a hand over Lance’s cheek, giving it a quick slap. It didn’t hurt. It was a cue.

Lance opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and panting. _Fuck._ How Shiro ever held it together this long he’d never know. It seemed impossible every time. He held his cock in his robotic hand, gently slapping the head against Lance’s tongue, watching his partner moan and try to chase him each time he pulled back. Shiro used his strong arms to pull Lance into a standing position. The poor boy nearly fell over right then and there, his legs feeling like jello. Shiro kept him up though, kissed him as they walked to the bed. When Lance felt the mattress hit the back of his knees he sat, using his arms to scoot himself back. It was Shiro’s turn to bend over and kiss up each of Lance’s legs, rubbing his ankle and bringing it up to kiss it. Lance spread his legs, pulling Shiro up between them. Shiro grabbed Lance's hips and pulled him down to the edge of the bed, already grinding against his thigh while knuckles deep fingering him. He held Lance’s hips down so he couldn’t move too much. He had a tendency to wiggle around too much during preparation. Shiro groaned when he easily fit one- two- three fingers. Lance always stopped him there. Never because it hurt. Always because he liked the _stretch_ when Shiro pushed in.

“Do you want me to wait?” Shiro pressed his fingers deeper, curling them a bit in different directions while he waited for Lance to gather his thoughts.

“No- no just-” That was all he needed to hear before Shiro was wasting no time pressing forward, one hand on his cock to guide it in.

He held both of Lance’s ankles now, placing them upon his shoulders after kissing each one. Lance let out a soft moan, and Shiro did too, rocking his hips forward slowly and keeping it slow. He pushed Lance’s thighs apart, then pushed his knees down closer to the bed. Lance curled his toes, moaning several times. Lance placed one hand on Shiro’s abdomen, fingers pressing into the hard muscles there, his other hand resting behind his head.

Shiro bent forward, pushing Lance’s legs aside as he leaned, pulling Lance into a deep kiss. Lance wrapped one arm around Shiro’s waist, one hand on the back of Shiro’s head to deepen the kiss. Shiro picked up the pace, move a little bit quicker now. Lance couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, and again found himself curling his toes. Shiro stood up straight again, pushing Lance’s legs together and licking his lips. He held both ankles in one hand off to the side so he could watch his ass and his face. “You’re beautiful like this...like you were born to be just like this…” Shiro traced his fingers down the outside of Lance's leg, pinching his ass when he got to it. He then moved both hands back to his ankles, holding them dead center as he tilted his head back and moaned.

The feeling of himself seated completely inside of Lance- it was incredible. There really was nothing like it. On nights they had no other choice but to be apart, a hand was nothing. Even the mech arm rendered useless- vibrating features or not- nothing compared to the slick beauty right here on his bed. He gathered spit in his mouth, spitting down onto his cock right as he pulled out, doing it quick enough that it didn’t disturb the rhythm he’d set. He kept it on the slow side still, holding Lance’s legs to his chest now, watching him writhe and moan.

Lance opened his mouth, and Shiro knew he was about to beg. For what? Who knows. And no one ever _will_ know, because right then, Shiro slammed inside, pushed Lance’s legs apart and quickened his rhythm generously. He let out as many moans as Lance did, but his, they were quiet and reserved, deep and baritone, breathy. Lance’s were high and whiny and _bitchy_. Shiro pushed Lance’s peachy sweater up to his chest, watching his belly as he sucked air in, and pushed out moans. He traced a line with one finger from Lance’s sternum down to his belly button, circling it before grabbing at his dick. He gave it a few strokes, watching Lance’s belly suck in for a lot longer this time.

“Oh, you’re not going to cum already are you?” Lance quickly shook his head, eyes wide for only a moment before they were forced closed again by a wave of heated pleasure.

“Nononono...no...no I’mmmmmm...not…” He whined, his right leg twitching. It was a tell-tale sign, so Shiro let his cock go.

“You’re a bad liar, aren’t you baby..?” Lance nodded this time, gripping the sheets. When Shiro suddenly stopped and pulled out, he thought Lance might actually cry with the way he let a long and quiet whine. “Roll over, I want to watch your ass…” Lance was quick to comply, biting his lip and flipping over. He turned so he was facing the headboard, that way Shiro would have some room behind him. Shiro climbed onto the bed as well watching Lance for a moment while he crawled up the bed and laid there.

Shiro bent over, pushing Lance's cheeks apart and diving straight in. He licked and sucked out the pretty little hole, swapping between his tongue and fingers, toying with his lover for now. As Lance got progressively whinier, Shiro sat up and pushed back in, straddling Lance's thigh, a knee beside either one. Shiro had his fists clenched, placed a little above Lance’s head. When he started his rhythm again, a bit faster than before, Lance let out some quiet whines and moans. They got louder and louder, higher pitched as Shiro moved quicker.

Lance reached up and grabbed one of Shiro’s wrists, grip tight. His thumb pressed into one of the tendons there, and Shiro moaned. “I’ve got you, baby…” Lance cried out, lifting his hips further off the bed so his dick wasn’t trapped between him and the sheets. But then he found himself without any sort of friction, so with his free hand, he reached down to jerk himself quickly. “That’s it, Lance, that’s it...you’re so good, you’re doing so good for me, sweetheart...tell me how this feels~?”

Lance nearly _sobbed,_ his  eyes closed tight as Shiro lifted his own hips and slammed them back down, doing this repeatedly, continuously hitting that sweet little nerve. Shiro lifted Lance’s head, hand around his throat as he pounded into him, Lance looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes and bitten lips. “Shiro!! Sh- T-Takashi!!” Lance cried out, and in a few seconds, after an _oh god oh god oh gOD_ Lance came into his hand, spilling his release over his sheets and up onto his own stomach.

Shiro grunted as Lance tightened around him, turning Lance’s head to face him. He kissed him repeatedly, closing his own eyes while he flipped the younger man over, continuing his work like that. He moved his hands up Lance’s sides, groping his chest, then pinning his arms down to the bed, leaning over the other as he panted and grunted.

“Close..?” Lance whined, legs thrown open. Shiro groaned, letting one of his arms go to hold Lance’s face, to kiss his lips, to speak against his mouth. “Ha-ah..are you close, Kashi..?”

“Yes, baby…” Shiro let out one more loud grunt, a growl, a soft and high pitched moan before he quickly pulled out and spent himself across Lance’s belly, eyes shut tight while he bucked into his hand. His mind faded in and out, pleasure swirling around every single brain cell he had, every nerve ending, every inch of his skin. When he felt some of the brain fog had cleared, he’d realized Lance was still just laying there beneath him, holding Shiro’s face in his hands and smiling so sweetly up at him. He reached into the bedside table for baby wipes, cleaning up his mess, and Lance’s mess. They’d need to change the sheets but...this honestly wouldn’t be the first time they’d passed out in a messy bed. It wasn’t something that couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

“I love you…” Lance whispered while Shiro wiped his belly and their blanket, his eyes following every move Shiro’s hand made. Shiro pulled Lance’s sweater back down, adjusting it so it would be comfortable. He got up, turned their fan on and moved back toward the bed, under the covers. Lance crawled in after him, immediately putting his arms around Shiro’s neck.

“Does it hurt..?” He pulled Lance close by the waist, closing his eyes.

“No. Not really.” Lance hooked a leg over Shiro’s hip, smiling at him. “You do it just right, it never hurts when I’m with you.” Lance kissed Shiro once, twice, nuzzling in under his chin and just breathing softly. “Wake me up before you go tomorrow..?”

“Yes, baby…” Shiro turned off the lights, smiling as he drifted off to sleep, just like every other night when he had the privledge of holding Lance close to his chest. He whispered, "and I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! This is something I'm actually decently proud of, so I hope you liked it! If you did, please feel free to leave kudos and a comment. One of my favorite things on this website is the fact that you guys are able to leave your opinions and whatnot. Let me know what you'd like to see next? (Check out my twitter for updates!! @idontgiveadango)


End file.
